An Old Friend
by twilighters of the world
Summary: Bella's old friend comes to Forks to visit and wants to steal Edward behind Bella's back.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been stalking my mind and begged to be written down. This takes place during the New moon/Eclipse. Victoria never wanted revenge because she was Laurent's mate so he never died. (I love him and it made me sad when he did.) There are wolves but only Sam and Paul. Reviews make me happy and makes me write faster.**

**I own nothing....sigh Now on with it!!!!! **

**BPOV**

I was getting dinner when the phone rang. I checked the caller I.D and it was a number that I hadn't seen in two years but had to memorized by heart. I picked it up quickly.

"Is this who I think it is?" I asked hoping it was.

"If your thinking Nicole then you hit the jackpot." I couldn't believe it. Nicole was one of my very few friends from Phoenix. We still e-mailed once in a while but we kind of strayed away last year around my birthday time. Heck I strayed away from everyone.

"Oh my god. I haven't talked to you in like forever."

"I know right? Well whats new? Did innocent little Bella finally go away?" I had to laugh at that. I always hid behind my hair back in Phoenix. Not that that changed a whole lot. But I was more women like. I Bella Swan had the hottest boyfriend on the plant! Yeah call that shy.

"Not totally. I still have my habits. _But _I do have a boyfriend I might add." I said a little hint of smugness. Who could blame me?

"No way. Little shy Bella can not have a boyfriend."

"Fine if you don't believe me don't. But has any guy caught your eye yet." There was a pause at the other end.

"Maybe."

"OK spill now." I said forcefully.

"I will when I come to see you during spring break!"

"Oh mi gosh!! That's like in two days!" Finally I get to see one of my old friends.

"I know. I've been begging my parents for like a year and they finally agreed." just then Charlie walked though the door. "Hey there kiddo." "Hey dad be right out." I yelled back.

"My dad just got home but call me with details tomorrow after school. Bye"

"Bye Bella see you soon."

Charlie came in the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Who was one the Phone?" He asked while I sat the table and started eating.

"An old friend of mine actually." I said back.

"Well good." Charlie wasn't a talking person. I got that from him.

"Well ,uh, she coming her over spring break and I was wondering if she could stay here? It would save her a lot of money." I asked unsure.

"Of course Bells. You need to catch up with old friends sometimes." I was as happy as a calm. **(author Note: I know it's corny but whatever. On with the story.)**

"Thanks dad!" I called out while getting up and clearing/washing my plate.

"Your welcome." He mumbled blushing. Another thing I got from him. But I could believe that he let me have a friend stay over. After the whole leaving for three days and coming back with Edward thing really put me on some restrictions. Of course I was ungrounded a few days ago but that didn't stop him of being a hawk whenever Edward was around.

He would have a stroke if he knew of Edward's overnight stays every night.

Just then the doorbell rang and I spited to it. Surprising I didn't trip and made it there safely. I pulled the door opened and stared into a pair on golden eyes. All that I was thinking disappear and all my worries had vanished. Just by looking into those wonderful eyes.

"How was your after noon love? I'm sorry I couldn't be here but Alice needed to talk to me." I didn't care as long as he was here now.

"No worries." I replied He gently cupped my cheek in his ice cold hand. I had to remember how to breath. It was amazing what this man could do to me. Luckily the 'big' game was on tonight and Charlie had already started to watch it.

My breath hitch when Edward started to lean forward and his lips were only a centimeter apart from mine. "I missed you." He said while inhaling deeply. I knew it was like shoving curling iron down his throat. It hurt me that me being with me caused he pain. But Edward didn't shy away from it as he used to.

Before I could think any further his lips your on mine. I knotted my hands in his silky hair and he sighed. His sweet breath washing across my face and his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter to his chest. Then like always it was over. I sighed but got over it.

"So what our we doing to night?" Edward asked.

"Well I need some help with my evil homework." I said

Before I knew it it was time for Edward to go home and drop off his car and then come climb back up my window. "All be back when Charlie goes to bed love." He said then was out the door.


	2. The Airport

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while just I was busy trying to finish my other story Black Moon and forgot but I promise to update quicker.**

**BPOV**

The next few days past in a blur. I was really excited/scared to see Nicole again. We had been best friends back in Phoenix. But I've changed so much. I'm pretty sure she had changed a lot too. Edward was so happy to finally meet one of my very few friends I had before I moved to Forks.

And before I knew it I was driving my old rusty truck to pick Nicole up in Port Angles. I didn't let Edward come because I wanted to see her by myself first. He respected that.

That got my thoughts going on my awesome boyfriend. Sadly it stopped when the airport came in to view. I wouldn't really cal it an airport. Just a place where planes land.

Here goes nothing I mentally told myself. Maybe I should have brought Edward along. But it was to late for that because the plane landed and off were the passengers. I saw Nicole looking for me and I started over to her. But of course being the me I am, I triped on thin air and face planted on somebody's suitcase.

"Ow." Thats when Nicole finally noticed me and came running. "Oh my gosh Bella are you OK?" I heard her ask me. "Yup happens all the time." I said while getting up. "Well you haven't changed." She said before pulling me in to a long hard hug. It reminded me about the hugs Emmett gives me. "Oh Bella theres been to much time and space. I've missed you." I was surprised.

"Hey when did my friend become all mushy? And I've missed you too." I laughed because that too reminded me of Emmett the big huge teddy bear man. Being all mushing inside but scary on the outside. Then I sighed. I was missing Edward already.

Nicole heard me. "Missing your boyfriend Bella?" She asked. "Yes." "OK good. You can tell me about him on the way there. Oh and by the way I still don't believe you have one." I just laughed. How wrong she was. "OK let me get your bags." I said while grabbing some of her bags and walking up to her truck.

**Sorry it was so short but I had a Bella moment and slipped in the shower and cut my foot really bad so I couldn't walk. I know I posted the same chapter twice but barely anyone was reading it so I posted it again. I have to go camping but I'll try to post next Sunday. And a special thanks to red red red ribbon for being my first reviewer. Love y'all.**

**Erika **


	3. meeting Edward

**So So So So SOOOO sorry. I said I was going to update on Sunday but then the NFC Champion ship was going on and I live in Phoenix and then I got sick and I couldn't get up from bed. But I cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye that I _WILL_ update faster. **

**Bella POV**

The hour ride to Forks wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was filled with chatter and Nicole filled me in on the changes that happened when I left Phoenix. So far the Cardinals won the NFC championship but lost the super bowl, every professor at ASU had to take two weeks off, the school has had manger budget cuts that they can't have band anymore, but the one that was very sad was that my favorite bookstore in downtown Tempe shut down. :( I filled Nicole in on my life now too. Of coarse she had a million question about Edward.

What kind of hair he had? How old is he? What school he went to? When I answered her question about what color Edward's hair is and I replied bronze she gave me a look that looked like she didn't believe me. What ever she'll soon find out.

Before I knew it I was pulling into Charlie's driveway. Charlie came out and introduced himself and helped take in the bags. When Nicole was all packed we were sitting in the kitchen and what a shock. Edward came up again! Heavy sarcasm I know but she was getting on my last nerve saying that my awesome vampire boyfriend wasn't real. Well I guess this is the time for her to get served.

"Well Bells how 'bout I meet Edward now?" She asked. Sh was starting to sound like Lauren. I never remember her being like thins back in Arizona.

"Sure I'll give him a call." And with that I went over to the phone and dialed his number. Edward picked up on the second ring. "Hello love. Can I come over yet?" Asked a very honey like voice. "Yeah I'll see you in a few." I said back "OK Bella I be there soon. I love you." "Love you too." And with that I hung up.

"So is he coming?" Nicole startled me.

"Jeez you scared. And yes he's on his way." I stated.

"OK." and she walked into the living room. A minute later I heard the T.V turn on. That was my cur to go join her. We turned on MTV and started watching my sweet sixteen. The spacial Chris Brown one. About five minutes in to it there was a knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat.

"You wait here. I'll be right back." I ordered Nicole. "OK Bella." she did a little army salute.

I walked to the door and opened it to Edward. "Hello love." He said and took my hand lifted me wrist to his nose and took a deep breath.

"Hi." I manged to squeak out.

"Shall I go meet you friend?" I nodded yes took his hand in mine and led him to Nicole. When Edward made his way in the look on Nicole's face was priceless. I couldn't help smirking. Just a little.

"Hello I'm Edward." Edward held out his hand to Nicole's.

"H-hi. I'm Nicole." She said while taking his hand. I could tell he was dazzling her.

**Nicole POV**

I thought there was no way sweet shy Bella would ever have a boyfriend. That was in till about ten seconds ago when the hottest guy on earth walked in. But how could Bella get someone like him? She was probably paying him to do this. Yes! That was it. She was paying him. Why would someone like him have Bella as a girlfriend?

**Again so so so so sorry about the update. Please review even if I don't deserve. Love you people **

**Erika **


	4. Hanging out

**OK I haven't updated in what two months? Whats up with that? But you should be happy I wasn't going to update in till two weeks from now. Stupid state testing. Plus I was going to quit this story but I hate when people do that so I am not. I'm getting to it again. I was in a good mood this weekend and had extra energy 'cause I went to a Hey Monday, Metro Station, All Time Low, Cobra Starship, and Fall Out Concert on Friday then went to save the book babe the next day so I deiced to bust this chapter out. **

**Nicole POV**

Edward sat down and watched T.V with us a little while. I started to get bored so I thought of all the things Edward and I could do if Bella wasn't here. I look at him trying to be sly and he look uncomfortable.

I guess him being next to Bella for so long made him uncomfortable.

To bad he was her fake boyfriend, we could have been doing so more interesting things. "I'm going to get some water."

Bella said while getting off the sofa. "I'll come with you." Edward responded quickly. "No I'll only take a second."

"Are you sure love?" Aw. Edward was actually trying to be nice to Bella. I wish my ex was more like him. Well you can't change history only live in the future.

Speaking of which I had an opportunity right on my hands. "Come on Edward. I don't bite." Only if you wanted me to of course. I added in my mind.

What? He's not like a mind-reader or anything. "I wish." I thought I heard Edward say. "What?" I asked him. "OH nothing. He said back. Oh OK whatever.

" So Edward how long have you been dating ol' Jelly Belly?" I asked using the nickname she got when spilling jelly all over her white tee. Ah good times good times.

"Almost two years." Edward answered. Wow I guess they're in for the long run. NOT. After I leave he is gonna see that he could do much better.

I know I sound like a bitch but hey thats what my boyfriend did. UGH why bother thinking about it. It only causes more pain. "NICOLE!!!" I heard someone yell.

"What?" I said to whoever yelled at me. "What happened you like zoned out?" I guess Bella was the one that yelled.

"oh sorry. So what are we doing today?" I asked quickly changing the subject. If I could help it I would never tell Bella how I got my heart broken.

"Well my dad called and told me that we could go to Port Angeles to hang out and eat." OK that sounded fun. "OK let me go get my bag. I'll meet you in the car." I quickly ran up stairs.

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked outside to his Volvo. "So what do you think of Nicole?" I asked Edward. "So seems nice enough." He said kind of monotonous. I'll have to investigate on that more but later. Edward opened the door for me but I didn't get in yet. "Edward I want you to not call me love in till after Nicole leaves. I see it in her face that it pains her.

As much as I love it I don't want to hurt my best friend. I can see that she's changed and I'm going to find out what happened. But can in till than you do that for me?" I asked him.

"I'll do anything for you Bella." He said. "Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and stepped in to the car. He shut my door and used his vampire speed to get in on the driver's side. "Can you at least act human?" I joked. "Hm, We'll have to see." I just laughed. Finally Nicole came out and got in the back. Edward stepped on the gas peddle. I was actually getting sort of excited. It was only lunch what could happen?

**I need ideas of whats going to happen we they have lunch. Should they meet someone? Should they have a total Bella moment? Tell Me!!!!! Just to let you now Nicole has a reason of being so bitchy but thats later on. **

**Erika **


	5. Lunch

**Sorry. I had a lot of things going on. This chapter is long but it has song lyrics so you could just skip over those ( I know I do). Listen to the song though. Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I don't care if I got the lyrics wrong so please don't tell me if I do. BTW I'm taking my other story down 'cause I do not like the turn it took. OK so read on people. **

On the there we played twenty questions. After a while we started to get bored and turned on the radio. Nicole reached between the two seats and turned to KISS FM. Don't trust me by 3OH!3 started playing and Nicole started singing along "Black dress with the tights underneath. I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth." Soon I started to do the same thing. "And Shes an Actress but she ain't got no need. She got money from her parents and a trust fund back east. .T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is in the inside of some other girls teeth. T-t-t-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."

Edward looked at me with laughter and happiness in his eyes. When the chorus came we belted it out. "She wants to touch me whoa-oh. She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. don't trust `cause a ho won't trust me. She wants to touch me whoa-oh. She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. don't trust `cause a ho won't trust me." God this was so fun. "X's on the back of your hands, wash them in the bathroom to drink like the band. And the set list you stole off the stage has red and purple lipstick all over the page. B-b-bruises cover your arm shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.

And the best (best is) no one knows who you are. Just another girl alone at the bar. She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. don't trust `cause a ho won't trust me. She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. don't trust `cause a ho won't trust me." The song stop for a second and gave us a time to catch our breath. I was panting like I just ran five miles. I better get ready. This is my favorite part of the song. "Shush girl. shut your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said shush girl. Shut your lips to the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said shush girl. Shut your lips, do the Helen Killer and talk with your lips. she wants to touch me whoa-oh. She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. don't trust `cause a ho won't trust me. he wants to touch me whoa-oh. She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh. Don't trust a ho. Never trust a ho. don't trust `cause a ho won't trust me." When it was over me and Nicole doubled over with laughter. Edward cleared his throat, "Sorry to be a kill joy, but we're here."

Oh I guess I was having too much fun to notice how fast we were going. Edward got out and opened mine and Nicole's door for us. Always the gentlemen. We started walking down the board walk, Nicole on his left, me on his right. We just walked down in random directions and went in to a store we thought we might like. I brought some new t-shirts since I was low. Nicole brought a whole verity of things. From clothes to an umbrella. I don't know why she brought the umbrella, it was pretty nice outside considering it hasn't rained in a few days. It was just a little foggy. Still she was still used to the warm 103 degrees outside in the spring. Some times I wonder why I ever liked the Arizonan sun. Soon though, I was getting hungry and was getting tired of just walking all over the place.

" How about we catch something to eat?" Edward asked. Sometimes I wonder if he really can read my mind. We all agreed and started heading back to the Volvo. Soon we were on the road again. Edward pulled up to an Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia. I suddenly remember that this was Edward's and I's first 'date'. It was also the same night that I confirmed that he was in fact a vampire. He went and opened our doors again. When I got out, I gave him a knowing look. He just smiled my favorite smile. I think I saw Nicole sneer. I have got to find out what is wrong with her. It's really getting on my nerves. This time Edward put his hand on the small of my back and lead us in. The hostess lead us to our table and left. At lunch I know I saw Nicole graze her arm against Edward's a little too much. In the middle of it I excused my self and left for the bathroom. When I got back I couldn't believe what I saw. Nicole was leaning to the table showing her cleavage, touching Edward's hands. Edward was cringing away and looked really uncomfortable. Even though this scene made me mad, I couldn't help but laugh.

It was so funny how Nicole was trying that hard to steal my boyfriend away. The look on Edward's face was priceless. When I laughed out loud, I saw Edward's eyes snap to mine. Pleading me to come back . I guess I had enough laughs and walked back to the table. I wonder what else happens when I'm out to the room? I'll have to ask Edward about that.

**Nicole POV**

I was flirting with Edward all day long but he was still uninfected. I swear, I could do I fan dance with a feather and he still wouldn't notice. Well there's nothing like a good challenge. When Bella left to go to the bathroom it was my perfect chance. I leaned across the table and put my hand on his. It was icy cold but I couldn't blame him. It was freezing in Forks. I have no idea how Bella is able to live here. "So Edward. What do you think about having a real girl?" I asked pushing my cleavage out. I felt him cringe under my touch. Weird, no one does that to me. I was about to say more but I saw his eyes snap to someone. Soon Bella was walking back to the table. I snapped my hand away from Edward's. She was smiling from ear to ear. I wonder what's making her feel so happy.

The rest of the lunch was filled with small talk. Edward paid the bill and we started driving back home. I saw Edward take Bella's hand and put a light kiss on it. I sighed. I wonder why my old boyfriend didn't do that to me. I still don't know what I did wrong. I was a good person back then. I don't know who I am anymore.

We pulled up to Bella's house and got out of the car. Edward helped carry the bags in and I went to lay down on the couch. I wish I would've never come here. I thought there wouldn't be anything to remind me of my past.

**Whoa longest chapter ever. I know I took a long time to update but I had testing going on. Plus it was only 90 outside and I couldn't waste it. Now it's like 104 every day. OK well please review. It keeps me going. Geez I'm tried. I went out riding today and yet I still write this chapter. Be thank full. JK JK. I really I'm tried but I do not think the world of my self. **

**Erika**


	6. More Questions

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wasn't planning on updating but decided you deserve it. I was in an off roding accident on Sunday were we rolled one and a half time. I'm OK but I'm really tired, sore, and have a lot of bruises. I don't know when I will be updating again since my sister was in the Rhino with me and she gets scared at night thinking about it. So since I write in the night and that's when my sister freaks I don't know when. **

**BPOV**

When I went back to the living room I saw Nicole sleeping. I sighed. I wanted us to get things straightness out. It wasn't like her to do these kind of things.

That's why I had her as a friend. She didn't judge me by my clothes or how I was a book worm like every one else did. She protected me against the school bitch Jamie.

She really was my best friend back then. I will want to try and save our friendship.

I worked around the house, picking things up in till Charlie got home and then started on dinner. I decided to wake Nicole up so she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night starving.

When I went by the couch I heard her whispering about someone named Alex. She started shivering and that was my cue to wake her up.

"Nicole It's dinner time." I shook her awake. "What? Oh Bella It's you." She said after her eyes opened. She looked relieved. Just another thing to add to my book of questions.

Break

I introduced Charlie and Nicole and we all had a small dinner.

As in Small I mean almost know talking. I was used to it but I could tell Nicole was feeling pressured in to making small talk.

Her mom brought her up that way.

Finally dinner was over and me and Nicole cleaned the dishes. I didn't have the guts to ask her who Alex was. Some how I knew that I shouldn't ask her about him.

We made plans for tomorrow to go meet my high school friends. I wasn't sure if it was too early to meet the rest of the Cullens just yet.

I went and showed her the guest bedroom and gave her some extra blankets and towels.

Then it was time to go to bed after a very interesting day.

I was elated to finally take a shower and crawl in to bed with Edward waiting there for me.

**R.I.P Micheal Jackson. You will live through your music. **

**P.S Who's sad about Farrah Fawcett (Charlie's Angels) Micheal Jackson (The King Of Pop), and Billy Mays (Oxy Clean) all died in the same week. Like my Dad said, the end in threes.**

**Erika**


End file.
